


Mother Hen

by shortwritesthings



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ed keeps getting interrupted, Husbands, M/M, Oz makes a good pillow, lots of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortwritesthings/pseuds/shortwritesthings
Summary: This is my first work and I’m a sucker for murder husbands in any universe. I’m looking forward for the Christmas season. Cold but fun.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Edward walked down the hallway and into the living room. “Hey sweetie, I’m ready to go”. 

Oswald glanced back at him while fastening the rest of the buttons. “Alright love, I’ll be ready in a-why aren’t you wearing your scarf properly?” 

Edward looked down at the emerald scarf and rose an eyebrow. “Oh this? I don’t need really need i-“ Edward was cut off by a gloved finger to his lips. 

“Yes you do, it is far too cold to have it hanging around your neck like that.”

Oswald took the two ends and began tying the scarf. 

Edward smiled, Ozzie was quite the mother hen. He looked down a second time and Oswald had finished. 

“That was-mmmph!” Oswald cupped his face and kissed him gently. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around Edward’s waist. 

“There, a finishing touch,” he said with a smile. Oswald unwrapped his arms and took hold of his husband’s hands. “Now, are we ready to go?” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Single persons, couples and families crowded the festive streets. Oswald clutched tightly onto his curious husband’s hand. 

“Ozzie look!” 

Oswald glanced in the direction he was pointing and back to him.

“Do you see it?” 

Edward rocked on his heels, beaming at Oswald. 

“Yes love, what about it?” 

“Isn’t it wonderful!?” 

Edward could barley stand still. 

“Yes, it is.” 

It was a golden staff, a sphere at the base and a hook for a hand hold. It looked almost like a question mark. Oswald smiled back at him. This would make a wonderful gift, it would just need a little improvement.


	2. Christmas Brings Cliches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May happiness rise in you and in the hearts of others.

Green and red. Cinnamon and peppermint. Edward walked around, avoiding a few people and talking to others. Harley ran up to him, Ivy not far behind. 

“Hiyah Eddie! Are ya enjoyin’ the party?” 

“Yes, it’s nice. Do you know where Oz is? One minute he’s here and the next, he’s out in the crowd.” 

Harley grabbed his arm and pointed him towards a small group. 

“Right there, Riddles!” 

“Thanks Harley, oh and hello Ms. Isley.” 

Ivy waved and took a sip of her wine. Edward walked behind Jon and Jervis. A devilish smile stretched across his face. He set his hands on Oswald’s hips, scoring a squawk out of his partner. He whipped around and a scowl replaced the startled expression. 

“Really Eddie? You could’ve given me a heart attack.”

“Who’d you think it was? Batman?” 

Edward laughed and leaned down. Oswald crossed his arms, waiting for Edward’s laughter to die down. You’d think Joker would’ve caught on by now. 

“What did you need, dear?” 

“You, of course! It’s our first Christmas as a married couple and I wanted to do it right.”

“But we’ve celebrated before, what’s special about this one?” 

“Because now we’re official! And all the others turned out to be disastrous. It has to be perfect.” 

“Love, they weren’t disastrous. You were just trying to add a bit of flare to the Christmas season, which just so happened to catch the tree on fire.” 

“See! You admitted it! The tree caught on fire, my special riddle caused a blackout and, my experiment blew up! Those sound like disasters to me.”

Oswald held his hand with both of his and kissed the back of it. He brought it to his chest and smiled. 

“That doesn’t mean that they weren’t special to me.” 

“You mean it?”

“Absolutely.”

Edward hugged him tightly, he had just the idea in mind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The party was long since concluded, goodbyes said and party favors handed out. 

Edward laid his head on top of his husband’s. His bird’s attention was caught by the book he was reading. He laid his arm over Oswald’s stomach and closed his eyes. Sleep came fast.

“Edward!”

“Huh, what?” 

“I understand that you’re tired but I haven’t given you your present yet.”

“You don’t have to give me anything Ozzie.” 

“I wanted to, may I get up?” 

“Sure.”

Edward unwrapped his arms, waiting to see what his gift was. Oswald came back with a thin, oblong box. It was a shiny green with a purple bow. He sat back down and placed the box in his lap. Edward stared down at the box for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” 

“Oh, yeah.” 

Edward began to unwrap the gift, an eyebrow arched all the while. He took off the lid of the box, the glittering gift inside gave him the urge to kiss his bird with all he had. It was the staff he saw a few nights before, a button was placed on the tittle of the question mark. 

“What is that for?”

“I added a few...adjustments to the staff.” 

“Oh?”

“Press it, I know you’ll love it.”

Edward pressed the button and a trap of his own making shot out of the base. It constricted around a standing ornament, it teetered but never fell. He loved it, it was a truly thoughtful gift. 

“It also has a hidden blade!” 

“Oh, sweets it’s amazing. How did you know?” 

Oswald rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to him. 

“We’ve been together for some time, you’d think I would’ve picked up on something.” 

Edward scoffed and kissed the tip of his nose, remembering his plan. He got up and and ran to the bedroom. 

“Eddie! That was rude!” 

“Sorry, hon! Forgot something!” 

Edward grabbed the mistletoe and some scotch tape, going into the kitchen to avoid his husband’s gaze. 

“Alrighty! You can come in!” 

A kiss under the mistletoe, a Christmas wish and a childhood dream. It was an opportunity now presented. Edward stood on the opposite side of his husband, eager for this moment. Edward’s attempt at speech cut off by a sudden jerk off his tie and his lover’s lips on his. Eyes closed, calm and content. The night had gone on, as slow as slow can be. Edward had been the first to fall asleep. Oswald kissed him on the forehead and laid beside him. The night soon faded into silence, the last of Christmas Day being savored by those still conscious. What a wonderful season, make sure you spend it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I did it! I posted my first work and here’s the conclusion. I am very excited.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I love these two and Batman: TAS is probably my favorite version of them. There’ll be more of these two to come.


End file.
